Coffee in the Morning
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: A VERY SHORT story. Harry all ways dranks coffe in the morning, and why is everyone on edge until he takes the first drank? and what does Draco have to do with any of this? Implied yaoi. DM/HP


Coffee in the Morning

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter.

Draco watched as Harry stormed into the Great Hall alone. The rare occurrence usually meant one of two things. Ron had done something very stupid _or_ Harry had walked in on Ron and Hermione well on their way to the horizontal tango. So Draco did what he normally did for his friend (on the hush, of course. Draco wasn't willing to risk his proud Slytherin reputation quite yet with an open friendship with a Gryffindor) when this happened. He called for a coffee.

Yes, coffee. Coffee soon to be spiked with a calming potion and sent via House elf to the moody Gryffindor. Harry had been drinking coffee in the morning since fourth year. And Draco was the one who made that coffee ever since last year when they had made peace in the aftermath of the Love Potion Incident, which was never to be mentioned near either of the boys again on fear of death. Draco, in an attempt to protect his friend, only let Harry drink coffee made by himself or his own Godfather, Professor Snape.

With the nearly tangible storm cloud hovering above the noble Gryffindor, Draco decided to make one fourth of the coffee out of hot chocolate. Harry had something of a sweet tooth and would be more in the mood for something distractingly sweet.

Draco snapped his fingers, sending the coffee off with a "pop" and causing it to reappear in front of Harry. Harry took the cup and seemed to down half of it in one gulp. The rest of the Gryffindor table let out a collective sigh of relief and watched out of the corner of their eyes as Harry downed the rest of the coffee.

The general theory of Harry and Ron fighting was proven as the red-head entered the Great Hall, putting the Gryffindor table on edge again. Ron's eyes were, for lack of a better term, wild as he glared at the boy who lived and moved to the other end of the table.

A minute later, Hermione came running in, potion in hand. She paused long enough to give Harry a one armed hug and headed to where Ron was sitting. For a moment they spoke in harsh, hushed whispers. Hermione kept trying to hand the bottle to Ron, who refused to take it. Finally, with one last glare at Harry, Ron snatched the bottle out of Hermione's hand and swallowed it in one go.

Draco sighed and sent another cup of coffee made of mostly calming potion to the Gryffindor table. He watched closely as Harry pulled something out of his pocket and poured it into the coffee before he drank it. Draco gave another sigh as he turned back to his half-forgotten breakfast, only to fully abandon it when a loud thud and a small shriek drew his attention back to the Gryffindor table.

Harry lay on the ground, struggling to get back to his feet and Draco was across the hall quicker than a Slytherin could say "Potter you Rotter!"

"Stupid Gryffindor," Draco sneered, "What did you put in that damn coffee of yours?"

Harry blinked owlishly at Draco, obviously having trouble bringing the Slytherin into focus. "I non't 'eel s'good."

Draco rolled his eyes and held out his hand and Harry reached up to take it.

"No, you stupid Gryffindor, you're staying on the ground where you belong!" Draco sneered. "I want whatever the hell you put in your coffee."

Harry made a face as he pulled out the empty potion vile. Draco snatched it out of his hand and smelled it.

"Alcohol?" Draco all but screamed. "Potter, are you trying to kill yourself?"

Harry gave another dazed blink. "No."

"There's a calming potion in your coffee, Harry." Hermione pointed out. "You don't mix potions and alcohol."

Harry gave her a disbelieving stare. "Why is there a calming potion in my coffee?"

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Because you are a bloody powder keg, Potter! Keeping you drugged is the only way the rest of the school feels safe around you."

Harry pulled a face, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Potter, of all of your moronic, ill begotten stunts, this is the pinnacle of it!" Snape snapped, as he arrived at the Gryffindor table. Snape gave a short wave of his wand and Potter found himself floating in the air. Snape then turned back to the Head Table. "Headmaster, I shall show Mr. Potter to the infirmary. Mr. Malfoy, follow me."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said as he followed the two out of the Great Hall.

The moment they were out of ear shot of the other students, Snape dropped the barely tolerant act. "Harry, where the hell did you get alcohol?"

"Moody."

"Professor Moody gave you alcohol?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"He wasn't our professor. Ever." Harry muttered.

Draco gave him a mock glare. "You're an idiot. You know that, right, Potter?"

Snape stopped the two before _they_ started fighting. "What were you and Weasley fighting about?"

"Ginny." Harry said as if that explained everything.

It was common knowledge among the whole school that Harry and Ginny had been dating on and off again for over a year. Draco hated her for that, but as long as Harry was happy…

"Why were you fighting about Ginny?" Draco asked, clearly confused about the whole situation.

"I broke up with her," Harry answered.

"You've broken up before; it shouldn't be _that_ big of a deal," Draco pointed out.

Harry looked away from both men and toward the infirmary. "Well, I realized that I like someone else. Ron just didn't like the idea of me liking this person, _that_ way."

"Who the hell could you like that would set Weasley off like that?" Draco demanded.

Before Harry could answer, Madame Pomfrey appeared and ushered them in, instructing Snape to set Harry on the bed. She then waved her wand about, summoning whatever potion she needed. After giving it to Harry and watching him drink the concoction she kicked Draco and Snape out of the infirmary.

**SPACE BREAK!**

When Harry woke up, a cup of coffee waited patiently on the tray next to Harry's bed. With a smile he took a sip, feeling the hot liquid slid down his throat without the cooling effects of the calming potion.

Harry sighed as he mused about how well Draco understood him. Honestly, it could be a little scary at times. But then again that was one of the reasons that he had fallen for Draco.

Harry was pulled out of his musings when the door opened, letting Ginny and Hermione in.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Harry answered with a smile.

"Harry, did you tell him?" Hermione asked, cutting right to the chase.

"No, I haven't." Harry answered.

"Tell who what, Harry?" Draco asked as he came into the room. "Weasley, Granger." He nodded at the girls.

Ginny smiled sweetly, tilting her head at Harry. "Me and Harry broke up."

Hermione cleared her throat. "It's 'Harry and I' not 'me and Harry'."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I know about you and Harry, Weasley. I wasn't aware about you and Harry, Granger."

"Oh, grow up." Hermione snapped.

"Well, anyways, now you can make your move." Ginny stated to Draco like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco coughed. "Excuse me?"

"We know you like him!" Ginny proclaimed.

Hermione hastily hid a smile while she looked at Harry who appeared to be trying to be invisible without his cloak.

Ginny still didn't stop. "And Harry likes you too!"

"Ginny!" Harry cried, his facing turning a deep red.

Ginny giggled and grabbed Hermione's hand, leaving the room before calling back, "Bye boys, have fun!"

Draco stared at Harry as he squirmed in the infirmary bed.

"So," Draco began, "was I the reason you and Weasley fought?"

Harry nodded, finding the sheets interesting, so his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

Draco sat down at the foot of Harry's bed. "I see."

Harry peeked out from under his shaggy bangs and studied Draco's face.

"You're not mad?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said. "I just wish that you were the one that told me, not your ex-girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. I know you must hate me now. I understand."

Draco sighed. "See, now we have a problem. Because I like you back, just in case you weren't listening when your ex-girlfriend told you just now."

Harry blinked in surprise. "What? But, you and Snape-"

"EW! Gross, no." Draco said with a grimace of distaste. "He's my godfather."

Harry blushed. "I see."

Draco laughed. "Stupid Gryffindor."

Harry laid back in his bed. "So what are we now?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. "But we are friends first, before anything else."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Welcome, Potter."Draco said with a laugh as he left the infirmary.

Harry leaned back with the hope of getting more coffee when he woke up.

**Fin**


End file.
